BROCHES Y CARAMELOS
by AnniePattz376
Summary: *ONE SHOT* En una navidad, durante una carrera de beneficencia, Bella se creyó en la situación más humillante de su vida. ¿Cambiará de parecer en cuanto aparezca en escena el dueño de ciertos caramelos? AH, RATED M.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer. **

**Este One shot que se me metió a la cabeza la semana pasada y con la ayuda de mi amiga Celestini, ha salido esta historia.  
**

**Tenía que proyectarme en alguna parte así que no sólo les doy un fic navideño sino que también escribo de mi carrera xD además es el primer lemmon de mi autoría (el otro fue traducido)así que bueno... se hizo lo que se pudo.**

**DISFRUTENLO!  
**

* * *

**BROCHES Y CARAMELOS.**

Odio Navidad.

Odio mi trabajo, pero sobre todo…

Odio a mis amigas!

En realidad no odio la navidad, sino ésta en particular y antes de que me cataloguen como una Grinch déjenme decirles que cualquiera en mi situación expresaría el mismo sentimiento. Tampoco es que odie demasiado mi trabajo, de hecho disfruto lo que hago y no es por alardear pero soy buena en ello. Y sí, por lo general y en días ordinarios, mis amigas son como mis hermanas, las quiero con locura y no sé qué haría sin ellas.

Así que ¿Por qué mi repentina hostilidad a todo lo que en días pasados yo hubiera considerado lo mejor que hay en la vida?

La respuesta es muy fácil y se puede resumir en escasas tres palabras: carrera de beneficencia.

No me malinterpreten yo soy toda a favor de las obras de caridad: dar a los necesitados, ayudar al desvalido y más en estas épocas en donde todo mundo necesita sentir ese rayito de esperanza e ilusión.

En el lugar donde trabajo desde hace dos años siempre se han caracterizado por la enorme ayuda y recaudación de fondos para ayudar a personas enfermas y necesitadas. Era una de las cosas que amaba de ese lugar… hasta ahora.

Hace dos años y dos meses me mudé de mi pueblo natal, Forks, Washington, cuando mi solicitud para entrar al programa de experiencias vocacionales fue aceptada en el St. Mary's hospital en Madison, Wisconsin. No estaba muy contenta con la idea de dejar un lugar frío para entrar a otro peor pero la experiencia era única y no la podía dejar pasar. Mi trabajo como química era hacer funcionar a la perfección el laboratorio, recibíamos al día más de cinco mil muestras de todo tipo las cuales teníamos que clasificar, analizar e interpretar, sin mencionar la toma de muestra que a veces teníamos que recorrer todos los cuartos del hospital para obtenerlas. Aunado a eso, el hospital también contaba con un área de investigación y cada que los proyectos entraban en la etapa experimental, los químicos éramos los que teníamos que hacer el trabajo.

Al menos la paga valía la pena y no podía decir que me aburría en las ocho horas que permanecía ahí. Eso era imposible entre la enorme cantidad de trabajo y el tiempo que compartía con mis dos mejores amigas: Alice Brandon, hermosa, pequeña como una duende, alegre, pícara y entusiasta… y química igual que yo; y Rosalie Hale, rubia de belleza cegadora, segura, de carácter fuerte pero amable, leal, divertida y la enfermera más calificada que jamás haya conocido.

Resultó que Alice aplicó para el mismo programa y la recibieron al mismo tiempo que a mí, aquí conocimos a Rosalie y desde entonces hemos sido inseparables.

Pero de vuelta a mi horror original.

Hace un año, la primera navidad que pasé trabajando en el hospital tuve la fortuna de evadir este compromiso ya que a mi padre, Charlie, lo tuvieron que operar de emergencia y tuve que volar a casa. Pero este año no había absolutamente nada que me lo impidiera y por más que razonaba con mis amigas, ninguna de las dos iban a dar su brazo a torcer.

"No entiendo por qué no podemos ir a regalar juguetes a los niños, vestirnos de santa y elfos y cantar villancicos, eso también es una obra de caridad" – seguí alegando por lo que sería la tercera hora consecutiva.

"Sí, pero esto es más divertido, ya deja de quejarte" – me reprimió Alice

"Exactamente!" – Concordó Rosalie y después agregó con tono sugestivo – "no todos los días se puede ver esa belleza con semejante atuendo que sé que estará a punto de sacar"

Volteé hacia donde su cabeza nos señaló lo más discretamente posible y no me sorprendió ver a la espalda de Emmett Cullen. Desde que la conocí Rose tenía un terrible enamoramiento por él.

"Éste año es mi año" – dijo con voz siniestra – "Emmett Cullen no sabrá ni por dónde le golpeó"

"Pues vete apurando porque de tu año ya no queda más que unos cuantos días" – se burló Alice provocando que mi amiga rubia le sacara la lengua antes de regresar su atención al hombre de sus más perversas y oscuras fantasías. Sus palabras no las mías.

"Al menos entraré en acción, no que ustedes…" – dejó inconclusa la frase y sólo negó con la cabeza.

"Él va a caer solito sin necesidad de que me moleste" – respondió Alice muy segura de sí misma.

"Ajá" – dijo Rose sarcástica.

Suspiré y vi de reojo hacia donde la famosa familia Cullen se encontraba.

Bueno, famosa al menos entre el personal del hospital. Todos ellos dedicados a las ciencias de la salud, Carlisle, el padre, era el jefe de cirugía, Esme, su esposa, era la jefa de pediatría. Tuvieron tres hijos, todos increíblemente bien parecidos: Emmett, el mayor, era cirujano igual que su padre, Jasper era el oncólogo de la familia y por último pero no menos importante; Edward, el único que decidió seguir otros pasos fuera de la medicina y estudió química y trabajaba en el área de epidemiología, además era el jefe del departamento de investigaciones.

Todos eran increíblemente reservados. Nadie, ni las personas más chismosas que había en el lugar, sabían absolutamente nada acerca de ellos salvo que son familia. Llevaban una relación cordial con sus compañeros con los cuales tenían que trabajar pero eso era todo, podían ir a fiestas, hablar con todo el mundo pero nunca daban ninguna información personal. Eran todo un misterio para nosotros y eso los hacía… interesantes.

Así como Rose tenía su enamoramiento juvenil por Emmett, Alice lo tenía por Jasper aunque ella parecía no tener prisa por entablar una amistad con él, estaba demasiado creída que ellos dos eran almas gemelas y que no importaba cuanto tiempo le llevara, los dos estarían juntos eventualmente. Así que ella no sufría ni se acongojaba y sólo esperaba felizmente. Y entendía perfecto su fijación por ellos, considerando que en primer lugar, los dos estaban imposiblemente guapos; y en segundo… a mí me pasaba lo mismo.

Edward me impactó desde que lo vi por primera vez con esa cabellera siempre despeinada de un color café- rojizo raro y esa piel tan blanca, sus labios rojos, su mandíbula perfecta que casi siempre mostraba un ligero y sexy crecimiento de vello facial, sus ojos verdes, su nariz redondeada y ligeramente respingada, sus manos varoniles con dedos largos, esas piernas musculosas y largas, su cuerpo que parecía bien formado, su excelentemente bien trabajado trasero…

_Ahem._

Creo que ya di a entender mi punto.

Edward me gustaba. Mucho. Y tampoco ayudaba que fuera todo un enigma, eso lo hacía muchísimo más atractivo, cómo si necesitara llamar más la atención. Todos los Cullen, sin excepción, eran objetos recurrentes de conversaciones, miradas y pensamientos morbosos y pervertidos. Tanto el personal joven como los que estaban a punto de jubilarse así como los pacientes, familiares, y en general cualquier persona con el libido encendido que pisaba el hospital caían derretidos por la belleza que destilaba esa familia.

Pero a excepción de mis amigas que eran seguras y confiaban en sus cualidades para obtener a su respectivo hombre, yo era uno completo desastre cuando se trataba del sexo opuesto, más específicamente, de los hombres que me interesaban. Mi primera reacción es la pérdida parcial o total del habla, seguida por una maldita coloración rojo carmesí que recorre mi cara para dar paso a la ausencia de coordinación motora terminando con una impresionante ineptitud cerebral. Qué puedo decir, a veces puedo ser un verdadero encanto.

En este par de años que tenía trabajando en St. Mary había tenido tantos encuentros infortunios con Edward que terminé por perder la cuenta. Para colmo de males yo era su mano derecha cuando se trababa de los análisis de las investigaciones. A veces ser inteligente tiene sus desventajas… o ventajas dependiendo el caso. Si no me tropezaba con él o lo golpeaba accidentalmente con algún material de laboratorio (o de vez en cuando con la puerta del gabinete de los reactivos); terminaba diciendo alguna idiotez como cuando analizábamos las láminas en el microscopio y salía con mi brillante comentario de 'estas células deben estar muriéndose de aburrimiento ¿no crees? siendo asexuales y todo'; o peor, diciendo algún chiste estúpido referente a la química 'Edward, tú sabes por qué los osos blancos son solubles en agua… pues porque son polares'.

Yep! No es sorpresa alguna que en cuanto a vida amorosa se refiere, mi registro sea demasiado bajo, casi rayando a lo inexistente.

Pero estaba bien con eso, me llevó varios meses entender que Edward era nada más que mi amor platónico, nunca me vería de forma diferente a sólo su compañera de trabajo e incluso si lo hizo en algún tiempo estoy segura que yo arruiné su interés teniendo en cuenta mis increíbles cualidades y todo. Claro que eso no me impedía que me imaginara diferentes situaciones con él: un beso en el cuarto del cromatógrafo, caricias por debajo de la bata, pequeños roces seductivos por los pasillos, ardientes encuentros a la hora de descanso… en la mesa del área de química sanguínea, microbiología, bioquímicas, contra la puerta del cubículo de toma de muestra, en el almacén, en fin, en todas las superficies posibles para acabar pronto.

"Bella ¿tienes frío? O por qué estás jadeando" – Alice me sacó de mi ensoñación. Parpadeé confundida por un momento sobre dónde me encontraba y después mi característico rubor se hizo presente.

"Estoy bien" – susurré avergonzada. Debía aprender a controlar mi imaginación cuando me encontraba rodeada de personas.

"Ya es hora de que nos cambiemos, la carrera va a empezar en una hora" – me dijo alegre mientras me jalaba hacia los lockers de los empleados.

Refunfuñé aunque sabía que no iba a lograr nada con eso más que marcar más pronto mis arrugas.

Media hora más tarde, sintiéndome humillada y con la leve sospecha de que bien podía pasar como una prostituta salí de la habitación hacia la enorme recepción del hospital donde todos los demás empleados estaban en la misma situación que yo.

"No puedo creer que me hagan hacer esto y no sé que estaba yo pensando en aceptar" – iba murmurando mientras nos acercábamos hacia donde estaba la mayor concurrencia de gente. Entre más cuerpos menos posibilidades habría de que se fijaran en mí. – "me voy a congelar!"

"Tranquila, Bella, no es la primera vez que se hace esto y nunca nadie ha muerto de neumonía o algo parecido" – me respondió Alice demasiado despreocupada para mi gusto – "además debes recordar que todo esto es por una buena causa"

"Buena causa mis polainas! Dime que tiene de altruista este vestuario" – la reté haciendo mayor énfasis a mis palabras recorriendo mis dos manos a lo largo de mi cuerpo casi desnudo.

Sí, así como lo oyen. La bendita carrera del hospital St. Mary no era simplemente correr entra la helada nieve y concretos resbalosos. Nooo! Algún demente depravado de los jefes y ejecutivos del lugar decidió que era 'divertido' y 'original' hacer correr a sus empleados en trajes de baño rojos. En invierno! ENTRE LA NIEVE! No sé en qué cabeza retorcida eso califica como entretenimiento pero seguro en la mía no.

Así que heme aquí, tratando de mostrar lo poco que me queda de dignidad en esta mmm… muestra gratis de tela en versión navideña. La parte de arriba en lugar de ser la clásica forma de un top de bikini, estaba usando un mini chaleco rojo con los bordes de peluche blanco que apenas y cubría mis pechos, se abrochaba en la parte de enfrente con tres simples y insignificantes broches en el centro. Cabe destacar que la prenda era una talla más chica que la mía por lo tanto no sólo no me cerraba bien, haciendo que mostrara un canal de piel entre mis pechos (cómo si no estuviera mostrando suficiente); sino que también corría el riesgo de aventar dichos broches si se me ocurría la osadía de hacer una respiración profunda. La parte de abajo era un bikini rojo normal que apenas y se cubría por la diminuta falda roja con el dobladillo blanco, y digo apenas, porque aún estirándola lo más que pude, se podía ver claramente el inicio de mi trasero. Mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí en estos momentos.

"Pues yo siento que este bebé va a hacer una muy buena obra para mi causa" – dijo Rose acomodándose sin absoluto recato su micro top blanco con rayas rojas y verdes. Su atuendo se completaba con un bikini a la cadera boy cut color rojo que dejaba ver una porción mínima de sus pompis y un ligero en su pierna izquierda del mismo estampado que su top.

Negué con la cabeza mientras que Alice soltaba risitas divertidas. El bikini que mi amiga estaba usando era, de la parte de arriba, de corte triangular con los tirantes estilo halter y se amarraba por el frente con tiras gruesas de la misma tela roja. En todo el contorno de la pronunciada V que se formaba estaba decorado con peluche blanco. La parte de abajo era un micro short rojo que lo acompañó con un cinturón negro de hebilla dorada.

Volteé a mi alrededor para ver a las más de mil personas que estábamos reunidas, todos los doctores, enfermeras, paramédicos, practicantes, químicos, intendentes, recepcionistas, secretarias y demás personal administrativo, y de todos no encontré alguna cara que estuviera demostrando el mismo descontento y humillación que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. ¿qué está mal con este mundo?

No tardó mucho para que las puertas se abrieran y todos empezaran a salir hacia las frías calles de Madison. Volteé a ver por todos lados por enésima vez, con la sutileza completamente olvidada, en busca de Edward. Digo ya que tenía que mostrar mis vergüenzas ante cientos de personas que estaban afuera esperando a que la carrera empezara, bien podía sacar provecho y deleitar la pupila y de paso recopilar material nuevo para mis próximas fantasías.

"Bella, camina" – habló Rose quien ya me tenía agarrada de un brazo y Alice del otro y empezaron a jalarme hacia la puerta. Impidiéndome eficientemente que no lograra encontrar mi objetivo.

Resignada y desilusionada me dejé arrastrar por mis amigas. Apenas sentí el aire helado y mi cuerpo estalló en escalofríos y mis dientes empezaron a castañear.

"Esto es inhumano! Malditos depravados" – iba murmurando durante todo el camino hasta que nos situamos en medio de la muchedumbre. Haciendo un esfuerzo de pasar por alto las insinuaciones y comentarios demasiado explícitos de los calenturientos adolescentes que estaban parados en las aceras comiéndose con la mirada a cuantas mujeres pasábamos.

Mis amigas, mostrando el soporte de siempre, se empezaron a reír de mí y de mi evidente incomodidad.

"Tranquila, Bella, una vez que te entumas ya no vas a sentir el frío" – comentó Alice entre risas

"Vayaaa, que alivio" – dije sarcástica

Esperaba otro comentario alentador de su parte pero sólo me encontré con los murmullos de las demás personas pero silencio absoluto por parte de ellas. Confundida alcé mi cara, ahora roja por el frío, para ver que las había interrumpido en su ya tradicional juego de 'a ver quien exaspera a Bella'.

"Dios. De. Mi. Vida" – jadeó Alice quien estaba con la vista clavada hacia la entrada principal del hospital.

"Creo que acabo de tener un mini orgasmo" – ahora fue Rosalie la que dijo con la respiración agitada y viendo hacia la misma dirección que Alice.

Como si me acabara de tomar un galón de bebida energética, salté en mi propio sitio y mi cabeza giró de una manera poco natural hacia el mismo lugar que había atrapado a Alice y Rose. Sabiendo de sobra el motivo por el cual se habían quedado idiotizadas.

Como fue, el clan Cullen estaba ahí parado en toda su gloria de pechos y piernas al descubierto e inmediatamente el frío que sentía fue reemplazado por una ola de calor que me recorrió todo el cuerpo y se instaló en mi estómago. Carlisle y Esme iban con sencillos trajes, él con unos bermudas rojos y el cinturón de santa y ella con un traje de baño completo de color rojo y un pareo blanco. Sus hijos en cambio… Los tres tenían bermudas rojos pero con diferentes estampados, Emmett con pequeños hombres de nieve, Jasper con copos de nieve y Edward, mi Edward, traía bastones de caramelo.

Los vi intercambiar palabras antes de que Carlisle y Esme se dirigieran hacia el frente del pelotón y los tres bien formados hombres empezaron a caminar hacia la dirección contraria. Y aunque mirar a cualquiera de ellos en casi nada de ropa era alucinante, mis ojos siguieron perfectamente el recorrido que Edward y todo su esplendor iba haciendo. Sonreí aturdida al comprobar que mis predicciones eran más que correctas. Edward tenía un pecho firme a la vista y completamente marcado, sus brazos se veían fuertes y sus bíceps salían a relucir como perfectas curvas trazadas en ese cuerpo de tentación.

Me encontré mordiéndome el labio inferior cuando mi vista viajó aún más hacia el sur, pasando su esculpido abdomen hasta llegar al elástico de su short y aún más abajo, dónde fui gratamente recibida por un montón de caramelos blancos con rayas rojas y mi boca se hizo agua. Quedé hipnotizada por el movimiento de dichos dulces cada que Edward daba un paso. Me di cuenta, muy tarde para mi vergüenza, que esos caramelos se iban haciendo más y más grandes y definidos hasta que prácticamente los tuve a unos cuantos paso de mí, indicando que no sólo tenía a Edward a escasos metros de distancia sino que también me había descubierto mirándolo sin mortificación alguna.

Me ruboricé profundamente y alcé la vista con rapidez, obvio no sin antes dar una repasada express por esas piernas musculosas y varoniles. Para mi sorpresa y horror, descubrí que Edward estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo conmigo para después sus ojos encontrarse con los míos por un micro segundo, me sonrió de lado y empezó a caminar de nuevo, pasando tan cerca de mí que su brazo rosó levemente mi pecho. Gemí inevitablemente ante el choque de energía que ese simple toque me produjo.

"Bella" – saludó, tan amable como siempre. Levanté mi rostro para verlo, sorprendida de que me haya dirigido la palabra.

"Eh?.. ah sí… este, hola" – lo ven, esa es mi demostración visual del primer paso: pérdida parcial del habla.

El muy desgraciado me sonrió aún más, mostrando su perfecta y blanca dentadura, se pasó esos largos dedos suyos por su cabellera y siguió avanzando, escoltado por sus dos hermanos que sonreían con picardía y satisfacción.

_Arrgh!_

Lo odio!

"Aah! Cómo me gustaría jugar con ese hombre de nieve" – dijo Rose con voz soñadora cuando se acercó a mi lado.

"Y a mí derretir esos copitos" – continuó Alice con la misma voz.

Suspiré y admití.

"A mí tampoco me molestaría comerme esos bastoncitos"

Apenas y tuve tiempo de medio reponerme de la impresión cuando se escuchó una escandalosa corneta, anunciando el inicio de la carrera por la beneficencia de St Mary's Hospital.

Todo fue tan rápido y pasó al mismo tiempo que me dejó totalmente desconcertada, los espectadores empezaron a gritar y vitorear como poseídos, todos los trabajadores empezaron a correr como ganado descarriado provocando que no sólo perdiera de vista a Alice y a Rosalie sino que me aventaran y empujaran como si de una hoja de papel se tratara.

Grité, empujé, propiné uno que otro puñetazo para defenderme del terrible maltrato del que estaba siendo víctima pero nada funcionó. Como pude me acerqué a la acera y esperé a que los miembros entusiastas pasaran antes de incorporarme a la pista. En lo que esperaba a que la locura se acabara se me ocurrió revisar si estaba en una pieza, recibí tantos empujones y con la entumida que me estaba dando por el frío sentía que mi cuerpo estaba lleno de estacas.

Tremendo shock me llevé cuando descubrí que de mi 'chaleco' ya sólo sobrevivían dos broches! Entré en pánico al darme cuenta que ahora estaba mostrando más pechonalidad que antes. Me cubrí rápidamente con una mano para evitar que otro broche saliera disparado y me incorporé a la carrera, con la misión de encontrar a Alice y esperando que tuviera algún kit de emergencia, sin importarme si salía herida de nuevo.

Pero cuando corres con un impedimento, como es la inmovilidad de uno de tus brazos y eres propenso a los desastres como es mi caso y aparte de eso el piso que vas pisando es resbaladizo y tramposo es de esperarse que algún accidente ocurra.

Y eso es exactamente lo que pasó.

Había tomado confianza después de ver que en los primeros metros había logrado coordinar mis piernas con el único brazo movible, respiraciones y visión. Me sentí segura y por la urgencia de alcanzar a mis amigas empecé a apretar el paso, hasta me sentía orgullosa de mi gran logro y más cómoda con el ambiente helado ya que mi cuerpo estaba creando un calor corporal agradable debido al ejercicio. Esa misma seguridad fue la que me llevó a la desgracia.

Cometí el error de saltarme la regla básica que hay que recordar cuando te encuentras corriendo. Siempre mira a dónde pisas. Por andar ocupada buscando las figuras de Alice y Rose entre la multitud, di vuelta en la esquina sin siquiera fijarme en la toma de agua que había, por consecuencia: tropecé, salí volada hacia la banqueta y me resbalé hasta golpear pared.

Jadeante por el esfuerzo físico y por el dolor de cuerpo que me produjo la caída traté de incorporarme, teniendo cuidado de no resbalar de nuevo con la trampa de hielo que había en el pavimento. Revisé mis piernas y brazos casi esperando ver sangre en algún punto pero lo único que descubrí fueron pequeños rasguños, sin mencionar que toda mi piel estaba roja por el contacto que tuve con el hielo.

Trastabillé hasta apoyarme en el poste de luz y fue cuando me di cuenta: otro broche había desaparecido! Sentí las lágrimas de frustración carcomer mis ojos. No sólo un estúpido broche me separaba de estar desnuda del tronco para arriba, sino que ahora estaba mojada, adolorida, cansada y lo peor de todo a casi dos kilómetros del hospital! Donde se encontraban guardados, muy seguros en mi casillero, mi ropa, dinero, celular y demás pertenencias.

Resignada y sin importarme nada más, me senté en la orilla de la banqueta, recargué mis codos en mis rodillas y enterré la cara en mis manos. Y empecé a rezar para que la maldita carrera de porquería se acabara pronto y mis amigas vinieran a rescatarme.

_Por qué, Dios, por qué tenía que ser navidad__ y todo mundo quiere ser caritativo. Por qué tuve que entrar a trabajar a este lugar donde no he hecho más que ridiculizarme una y otra y otra vez. Por qué, por qué! Me dejé influenciar por mis amigas para venir a este evento, vestirme como una zorra y comportarme como una imbécil. Por qué no me regresé desde el primer empujón que recibí y mejor corrí como tarada, por qué no…_

"Bella?"

_Y por qué, por qué__! debe ser él, precisamente, el que me viera primero!_

Suspiré y alcé mi cara sudorosa, roja y demacrada en dirección de donde provenía su melodiosa voz. No tuve que esforzarme mucho para encontrarlo debido a que ya se encontraba en cuclillas enfrente a mí con una sonrisa divertida pero en cuanto notó mi apariencia su rostro se torno serio.

"¿Qué te pasó?"

Sin importarme lo infantil que iba a sonar, empecé a quejarme con todo el sentimiento que pude y agregando un poco de dramatismo usando mis manos para gesticular.

"Todo mundo me empujaba y me salí del camino pero entonces descubrí que mi top estaba perdiendo los broches, corrí para alcanzar a Alice y que me ayudara pero me tropecé y me caí. Tengo las piernas y los brazos raspados, estoy mojada y tengo frío y se me ha caído otro broche. Ya sólo me queda uno, UNO!" – le expliqué con voz frenética, observé como su mirada cambio de mi cara a mi mencionado top y se quedó ahí por un largo momento hasta que yo me cubrí con mis manos. Estaba demasiado humillada como para emocionarme por su inusual interés hacia mi persona. – "sólo quiero irme a casa y ni eso puedo en este estado"

"Hmmm…" – fue todo lo que dijo, de hecho dudé que me haya prestado atención en lo más mínimo considerando que seguía babeando por mi pecho que ahora estaba bien cubierto en mis brazos.

Rodeé los ojos. Hombre tenía que ser. Con un brazo firmemente en mi pecho y apoyándome en el otro me levanté de mi aposento, decidida a caminar de regreso al hospital. Edward notó mi movimiento y salió de su ensoñación.

"¿A dónde vas?" – preguntó, cubriendo la poca distancia que había logrado avanzar.

"A recoger mis cosas" – dije simplemente sin detener mi caminar

"Bella, espera" – su mano tocó mi brazo libre, provocando que perdiera mi precario balance entre cada pisada y resbalé de nuevo.

Pero a diferencia de la vez anterior, Edward me sujetó más fuerte y me atrajo hacia él para impedir la caída.

"Estás helada" – dijo con tono de sorpresa y creo que hasta preocupado. No tuve la fuerza ni las ganas de responderle, era más que clara su declaración con simplemente tocarme, confirmarle con palabras iba a ser una redundancia.

Castañeé de nuevo y me separé de él para seguir caminando, esto ya era una cuestión de supervivencia, tenía que encontrar mi ropa antes de que perdiera alguna extremidad.

"Bella, ven conmigo" – me habló de nuevo, sin perder su firme agarre en mi brazo.

"Tengo que ir por mi ropa, Edward" – le dije con detenimiento, como si le estuviera explicando el desarrollo de una reacción química a Homero Simpson.

Él puso los ojos en blanco y después negó con la cabeza.

"No tienes porque ir hasta el hospital y contraer una buena neumonía" – me dijo tranquilamente sus ojos me veían divertidos mientras los míos lo veían con cara de 'qué acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije'. Él me sonrió torcidamente y después señaló con el brazo que no me tenía sujeta hacia la derecha – "Mi departamento está a dos cuadras de aquí, podrás secarte ahí y entrar en calor"

Contigo cerca no creo que necesite un departamento para calentarme.

Garraspé mientras trataba de ignorar mi repentino bochorno.

"Edward, es muy amable de tu parte, y créeme que te tomaría la palabra pero resultaría lo mismo, digo tienes que ir al hospital por tus cosas…" – empecé a razonar pero mi balbuceo llegó a su fin en cuanto observé que Edward me sonreía y después se agachó para sacar de sus calcetines su celular, una tarjeta, unas llaves y algo de efectivo.

Hizo la expresión más tierna, inocente y sexy que jamás haya visto y me señaló sus pertenencias.

"No es la primera vez que corro" – dijo en forma de explicación.

Le sonreí con ganas, por primera vez desde que me habló fui más consciente de la situación:

Edward Cullen, el misterioso, reservado y desconcertante hombre que hacia mis panties temblar con sólo una palabra, me estaba invitando, por voluntad propia, a su departamento! El lugar más personal que pueda tener.

Sería una idiota si rechazaba la oferta.

Además, en serio me estaba congelando, ya empezaba a no sentir mis pies.

"No quiero ser una molestia" – digo, estaba ansiosa pero todavía podía darme el lujo de hacerme la difícil. Está bien que me comporte como una descerebrada la mayor parte del tiempo que paso con él pero eso no quiere decir que de vez en cuando sepa usar el sentido común.

"Qué dices, Bella, no es molestia para nada" – sonreí por su tono ofendido.

"Gracias" – dije honestamente. Me mordí el labio y lo miré por entre mis pestañas. Haciendo la expresión más dulce que pude manejar. _Sí, también estoy consciente de los encantos de una mujer, que no los use con frecuencia es diferente. _Tuve la satisfacción de verlo tragar en seco y dilatar sus pupilas un poco antes de que me sonriera pícaramente y me tomara de los hombros, atrayéndome a su pecho para después susurrarme con voz seductora.

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo"

_Oh mii… estoy en problemas._

El camino a su apartamento fue tormentoso por decir lo menos. No sólo me costaba dar un paso debido al terrible dolor muscular que tenía sino que también tenía que ir con toda mi concentración enfocada en no soltar algún sonido vergonzoso producido en consecuencia de las suaves caricias que Edward me regalaba; en mis brazos, cintura, espalda. Todo, según él, para provocarme más calor corporal gracias a la fricción.

Misión cumplida. Mi cuerpo ardía! Por dentro pero ardía.

Intenté desviar mis pensamientos que ya iban peligrosamente hacia una sola y excitante dirección y mejor aproveché la oportunidad para quejarme de la carrera y de mi traje, importándome poco si Edward me estaba escuchando o no, al menos ese tema no tenía nada de incitante para mí y estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo para mantenerme a raya.

Aun así, los gentiles toques de Edward fueron muy difíciles de bloquear y para cuando llegamos a su edificio yo era un manojo de hormonas disparadas y me tomó todo el esfuerzo del mundo no abalanzarme a él en el reducido espacio del elevador.

Agradecí, sin embargo, el aire cálido que salía por las rendijas. Me estiré un poco para tratar de captar más de las olas calientes que salían olvidándome del precario vestuario que traía encima, por consiguiente no sólo le enseñé a Edward gran parte de mi trasero sino que también la base desnuda de mis pechos. Me sonrojé cuando me di cuenta de mi exhibicionismo y ajusté el chaleco rápidamente y con cuidado de no destrozar mi último broche, pero claramente que fue demasiado tarde. Edward, quien permanecía en silencio a mi lado, tenía una mano hecha puño y la otra la estaba envolviendo posicionadas estratégicamente para cubrir su entrepierna, se estaba mordiendo el labio aunque pude verlo estirado en una sonrisa y sus ojos sólo se apartaron de mis piernas para ver hacia mi busto.

"Estúpido traje" – murmuré quedamente y más sonrojada que nunca. No es que no quisiera, si de eso pedía mi limosna, pero no quería darle la impresión a Edward de que estaba intentado seducirlo o algo por el estilo y mucho menos cuando ya me veía como una mujer de procedencia dudosa. No necesitaba más razones para hacerle pensar eso. Aún así, no pude evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Jamás pensé lograr tremenda reacción en quien hasta hace unos minutos juraba era mi amor platónico. Ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

El timbre del elevador sonó anunciando la llegada al piso de Edward y mi corazón empezó a latir más fuerte. Estaba a unos cuantos pasos de conocer su casa. A unos cuantos pasos de quedarme a solas con él en sus dominios. Completamente a su merced.

Tragué en seco mientras un escalofrío cruzó mi cuerpo.

"Adelante" – me dijo con voz tosca cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento. Me estaba viendo con una intensidad casi intimidante.

Volví a estremecerme y creo que hasta gemí un poquito.

_¿Son mis ideas o sus ojos se ennegrecieron en cuando se fijó en mis labios?_

_Y ¿por qué siento la necesidad de comportarme como una mujer digna de esta ropa?_

_Dios, soy patética! Ya estoy perdiendo la razón sólo por una insignificante mirada!_

_Pero qué mirada… me pregunto qué pensará si me le aviento al cuello ahorita…_

"Bella? Te vas a quedar afuera o piensas pasar" – dijo con tono divertido y con una ceja levantada mientras sostenía la puerta con ese brazo musculoso haciendo que su bíceps se marcara aún más.

Le sonreí toda inocente, muy al contrario de mis pensamientos, y entré a su casa. Nos descalzamos y me indicó con uno de sus dedos que pasara a la sala y obedecí sin decir palabra. Lo vi con fascinación mientras se movía de un lado a otro para ordenar un poco su habitación y encender la chimenea eléctrica que tenía en el centro de la sala.

"Ponte cómoda mmm… voy a traerte algo de mi ropa para que te pongas" – me aventó esa sonrisa torcida antes de perderse en el pasillo.

Me senté en la orilla de su sillón de piel negro para después pararme un segundo más tarde, demasiado ansiosa para quedarme en un solo lugar empecé a caminar en círculos alrededor de su mesa de centro.

Su departamento era justo lo que había pensado que sería: moderno y sofisticado. Incluso su árbol y demás adornos navideños tenían un toque masculino. Nada de hombres de nieve, santas, noche buenas o angelitos colgando sino esferas negras y transparentes con diseños en plata, copos de nieve en cristal cortado, guirnaldas de pino con frutas en ella y piñas de los pinos. Se veía impresionante.

Me acerqué hacia donde estaba la chimenea con la intensión de ver las fotos que tenía en marcos alineados sobre la repisa. Me sorprendió gratamente ver sólo fotos de él con su familia, ninguna mujer extraña a su lado. Sonreí animadamente.

La esperanza sigue hasta que se acabe.

Escuché un garraspeo nervioso y me giré rápidamente para encontrarme con los ojos de Edward a escasos treinta centímetros de mí, aún con sus bastoncitos y nada más. Me ruboricé apenada por haber sido descubierta husmeando en sus cosas causando que Edward me sonriera traviesamente.

"Lo siento" – me disculpé

"No tienes por qué, es probable que cuando esté en tu casa haga lo mismo" – me guiñó el ojo.

_¿Acaso está dando por hecho que..? _

_Hmmm… _

"¿Ya te sientes más caliente?"

_Cómo espera que responda eso!_

'_Oh sí, Edward, estar en tu casa y cerca de ti me pone así'. _

_Engreído!_

"Un poco, gracias" – respondí brevemente antes de que mi habilidad para decir idioteces saliera a relucir.

"Toma, te quedará algo grande pero servirá" – me tendió unos pans y una sudadera que se veía súper suavecita y calientita. – "Puedes usar mi cuarto o el baño para cambiarte" – me ofreció viéndome aún con diversión – "Iré a preparar algo caliente, qué prefieres café o té?"

"Té está bien, gracias" – dije antes de tomar su ropa.

Edward dio media vuelta y ni tarda ni perezosa lo seguí. En estos escasos minutos había tenido muchísima más interacción con él que en el resto de los dos años que llevaba conociéndolo. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad de conocerlo. Le seguí los pasos hacia su cocina, inhalando de vez en cuando el increíble aroma de sus prendas.

Si así huele la ropa no quiero ni pensar en cómo olerá el dueño…

Me sonrió y negó con la cabeza al verme detrás de él, volví a poner mi cara de niña buena y me senté en uno de los bancos que tenía. El frío y mi urgencia por quitarme ese ridículo traje quedaron olvidados. En cambio me puse a platicar con él de todos los temas que se me venían a la mente mientras lo veía preparar el té muy hábilmente. Entre más lo conocía más me intrigaba y menos nerviosa me sentía. Habíamos caído en un ambiente agradable en el que ninguno de los dos parecía incómodo con la compañía del otro. Nos hacíamos preguntas personales con una naturalidad sorprendente y las respondíamos de la misma manera, Edward incluso dejó de trabajar y prestó total atención a nuestra conversación. Estaba impresionada de poder comportarme como una persona pensante en su presencia por una vez en la vida pero más impresionada me quedé al darme cuenta que Edward estaba flirteando conmigo. CONMIGO!

"Sin azúcar, verdad?" – me preguntó una vez que retomó su tarea y me sirvió una taza de humeante té.

Hice un mohín.

"Me gusta con dos cucharadas, de hecho" – le corregí

"Oh! Pensé que entre la misma especie no se comían" – comentó, lo vi con cara de confusión no entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dijo.

"Cómo dices?"

"Ya sabes, el azúcar es dulce justo como tú" – parpadeé y me mordí la lengua para tratar de contener las carcajadas de burla que estaban a punto de salir. Era el peor cumplido que jamás haya escuchado. Edward me sonrió todo lindo y se encogió de hombros – "Mal chiste?"

"Algo por el estilo" – le sonreí

"Peor que tus chistes de químicos?" – se burló. Me crucé de brazos, indignada, pero después tuve que reír. Mis chistes eran pésimos no había nada que pudiera decir para defenderlos.

Mi risa murió en cuanto noté que Edward ya no se reía conmigo sino que ahora estaba viendo fijamente hacia mi pecho, donde mis brazos cruzados habían creado una muy reveladora visión. Quería sentirme ofendida pero no pude.

Edward salió de su petrificación y me ofreció mi taza, con dos cucharadas de azúcar, su mirada volvió a ser toda seductora y mis controlados nervios volvieron a alterarse. Junto con otras cosas. Sorbí mi bebida mientras Edward volvía a atacarme con preguntas.

Para la tercera taza de té ya nos encontrábamos de nuevo en la sala. Sentados en su sillón grande, yo enredada en una manta que Edward me prestó, con mis rodillas cerca de mi barbilla y mi taza bien segura entre mis dos manos.

"¿Quién crees que haya sido el inteligente que se le ocurrió?" – le pregunté, refiriéndome a la carrera de beneficencia, que era nuestro tema de conversación actual.

"No tengo idea, nosotros llegamos hace cuatro años aquí y esa ya era una tradición muy arraigada. Mi familia y yo siempre hemos participado" – me respondió amablemente para después agregar con esa voz que me derretía todos mis órganos y volvía a mis neuronas un ramillete de inservibles células – "aunque este año fue mi carrera favorita, por mucho"

Le sonreí cohibida y bajé la vista hacia mi taza.

"No sé cómo les gusta hacer esto, yo me siento ridícula en este traje"

"A mí me parece que te ves todo menos ridícula"

"Abominable?" – sugerí juguetonamente. Él rodó los ojos

"Eres imposible a veces, Bella"

"Edward, tú cómo te sentirías si fueras tan tímido como yo y te meten en un traje en el que apenas y cabes y apenas te cubre y te mandan a que miles de personas te vean, en el frío para acabarla" – me quejé de nuevo – "No sé en que estaba pensando en aceptar y luego este traje, estos estúpidos broches, por qué no tuvo cierre, botones incluso. No! Tenían que ser broches que a la primera jalada y desaparecen"

Edward suspiró con fastidio.

"Ya lo habías mencionado en el camino" – dijo cansadamente

"Me estabas escuchando?" – cuestioné sorprendida. Pensé que mi balbuceó no había tenido receptor.

"Claro que te estaba escuchando" – dijo ahora ofendido – "y francamente, Bella, creo que tu problema con esos broches es llegando a un nivel enfermizo"

"Pues que más esperabas, estos mendigos tres broches son los que mantenían mis pechos de ser ventilados! Y los fui perdiendo uno por uno!" – me defendí – "es un milagro que conserve al menos uno, estaba segura que no iba a sobrevivir porque con mi suerte y mi…"

Me callé cuando Edward gruñó. En un movimiento rápido la manta desapareció de mi cuerpo luego vi como una de sus manos se acercaba a mí.

Escuché el fino ruido de una tela desgarrarse.

"Ahí!" – bufó Edward. Bajé la vista, confundida y desconcertada sólo para entrar en shock al ver mi chaleco totalmente abierto, sin absolutamente nada que lo sujetara – "Cero broches, problema resuelto!"

Lo volteé a ver con mis ojos abiertos exageradamente por la impresión y mi cuerpo completamente paralizado. Su expresión era enojada pero pude detectar también algo de asombro. Supongo que él tampoco se esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

Edward acababa de arrancar mi broche!

_Oh… Cielos!_

_Eso fue…__ increíblemente, excitante._

"Bella, lo siento, no sé qué…" – escuché a Edward empezar a disculparse pero estaba demasiado distraída con mis propias emociones para hacerle caso.

Totalmente abrumada, mis instintos que por mucho tiempo habían permanecido dominados, por fin se liberaron. Tuve el buen juicio de dejar mi taza en la mesa de centro antes de hacer lo que tantas veces había imaginado y fantaseado.

Me abalancé hacia él, sin importar el decoro ni las consecuencias. Mi cuerpo gravitó hacia el suyo, mis brazos rodearon su cuello y mi boca poseyó la suya, sin siquiera darle tiempo de procesas mi reacción.

La sorpresa no le duró mucho tiempo y pronto sus labios se empezaron a mover con la misma urgencia y dominancia que la mía. Una de sus manos sostuvo mi cintura con fuerza mientras la otra, fue directo hacia mis cabellos, en donde enredó sus dedos. Aún disfrutando de la calidez, textura y sabor de su boca, mis manos también empezaron a vagar. Una fue hacia su extraño cabello mientras la otra descendió por su cuello, pecho, hasta llegar a su abdomen.

Delineé sus marcadas líneas luchando por hacer rendir mi última reserva de aire. No quería separarme de su boca jamás. Edward dejó salir un sonido de placer en cuanto mi mano tocó la barrera de sus bermudas y me apretó más a él. Separó sus labios de los míos por apenas unos centímetros y los dos empezamos a respirar agitadamente para volver a llenar nuestro suministro de aire.

"Bella" – jadeó, sus labios estaban entre abiertos y ligeramente hinchados y sonreí con ganas, sonrisa que imitaron dichos labios de Edward – "¿qué fue eso?"

"Las gracias por haber resuelto mi problema?" – dije con voz ahogada.

Se acercó para besar la comisura de mis labios y volvió a sonreír.

"Siéntete libre de pedirme ayuda siempre que lo necesites"

"Hmmm… Edward" – suspiré y me acerqué a él para volver a besarlo. Creo que estaba desarrollando una nueva obsesión.

"Si, Bella?" – musitó contra mis labios.

Me estremecí y me apreté más a él. Completamente consumida por el deseo.

"Te necesito" – dije con voz suplicante.

"No creo que tanto como yo a ti" – respondió antes de tomar mis labios en un beso pasional. No sé ni cómo le hizo pero de repente acabé recostada en el sillón, con su glorioso cuerpo cubriendo el mío. Gemí en su boca cuando sentí las leves mordidas que le hacía a mi labio inferior y volví a explotar en escalofríos – "llevaba años tentándome este labio tuyo" – susurró, abrí los ojos rápidamente y me encontré con los suyos, levemente cerrados por el deseo que reflejaban.

"¿Hablas en serio?" – tuve que preguntar.

"Muy en serio" – dijo seriamente

"¿Años?"

"Dos para ser exactos" – confesó, se levantó un poco con ayuda de sus codos y besó mi frente – "desde que te vi, Bella. Me tuviste, desde que tus ojos se fijaron en los míos"

La sonrisa que portaba estaba segura nadie podía rivalizarla.

"Eres mío?" – pregunté haciendo una síntesis de sus palabras anteriores.

"Si tú lo quieres" – respondió dulcemente – "Tú eres mía?"

"Aunque no lo quieras" – conteste honestamente.

Sonrió y me dio un pequeño y tierno besito en los labios.

"Tu respuesta ha sido mejor que la mía" – se quejó adorablemente.

"Para mí fue perfecta"

"Hmm…" – murmuró y después volvió a descender para empezar a regar besos por mi mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar al contorno de mi top. Alzó su cabeza y me vio por entre sus pestañas – "quieres seguir hablando o podemos continuar?"

Me reí al mismo tiempo que enredaba mis piernas en su cintura y situé mis manos en su cabello.

"Continua, por favor"

No necesitó que le dijera dos veces.

Me sonrió torcidamente y luego volvió a su caminito de besos que estaba formando. Sus manos empezaron a descender por mis costados hasta llegar a mi cintura, donde emprendieron su camino de regreso. No sé si fue el hecho de saber que esto era más que satisfacer una necesidad para los dos que hizo que unos simples besos me incitaran tanto y disfrutara más de sus atenciones, pero era lo que sentía. Mi sentido sensorial estaba en estado máximo de alerta.

En cuanto mi chaleco se convirtió en un estorbo, ni siquiera necesito decir lo fácil que fue para él hacerlo a un lado y exponer mis pechos ante él.

_Benditos sean los broches inservibles!_

Gemí y chillé en cuanto sus labios hicieron contacto con mi suave y sensible área. Se dedicó a explorar y aprender cada milímetro de mis pechos con sus manos, labios, dientes y lengua. Me revolví debajo de él y tomé con fuerza un puñado de cabello en mis manos, no sé decir si para atraerlo más a mí o separarlo. Su lento y detallado estudio me estaba provocando igual de placer como de desesperación. No fue hasta que empezó a juguetear con mis pezones que grité su nombre con urgencia. Me estaba volviendo loca!

"Edward, deja de jugar, por favor!" – supliqué y levanté mis caderas en búsqueda desesperada de fricción.

Edward siseó producto de mi movimiento.

"Casi me vuelvo loco esta tarde cuando te vi en este traje" – dijo con voz ronca mientras me levantaba un poco para remover por completo la parte de arriba de dicho traje – "tus hermosos pechos redondeados se levantaban con orgullo en esta diminuta cosa" – continuó, sosteniendo mi top con una mano para después aventarlo hacia quien sabe donde – "eres tan hermosa, Bella, no sabes todo lo que provocas en mí"

"Puedo adivinar" – dije provocadora, alzando mis caderas para volver a acariciar su erección.

"Bella" – gruñó antes de besarme fervientemente y dejar caer un poco más de su peso en mí. lo recibí alegremente, apreté mi agarre de piernas y mis manos empezaron a recorrer su espalda – "la cama… déjame llevarte a la cama" – dijo entre respiraciones elaboradas

"No, aquí, Edward, por favor" – jadeé al mismo tiempo que mis manos empezaron a remover sus bermudas de bastoncitos.

Entonces empecé a reír como histérica.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso, preciosa?" – dijo Edward con voz entretenida pero con evidente confusión.

Me ruboricé aún más de lo que ya estaba y confesé

"Esta tarde, cuando te vi… digamos que se me antojó el caramelo"

Edward se echó a reír y besó mi mejilla.

"Tienes debilidad por el caramelo?" – me susurró al oído.

"Sólo por tus bastones"

Gracias a mi comentario me gané un gruñido seguido de pequeñas mordidas en mi lóbulo.

Casi con decepción tuve que deshacer mi amarre de piernas para poder deslizar los shorts de Edward y que él pudiera hacer lo mismo con el resto de mi ropa.

Se me fue el aliento en cuanto observé, de primera mano, la majestuosidad de la desnudez de Edward.

Era tan bello de pies a cabeza. Me resultaba difícil creer que este hombre al cual yo había admirado en secreto y jamás pensé obtener, ahora estaba frente a mí, mostrándose tal cual es y viéndome como si fuera la mujer más bella de este planeta.

De repente, todos estos años que estuve esperando por un momento como este dio paso una ráfaga de pasión que me consumió toda. Lo atraje a mí casi con una urgencia animal y lo devoré completo. Él no tardó en seguir mis pasos y cuando menos lo sospeché sentí sus largos dedos en mi vagina, primero la acaricio tentativamente pero cuando agarró más confianza, su exploración se volvió totalmente salvaje. Me revolví, dominada por el deseo y las sensaciones que me estaba haciendo sentir. Fue cuando su dedo se atrevió a ir más allá de la superficie que grité como poseída y mi mano voló, casi como si hubiera sido atraída, hacia su erección. Siseó y se pegó más a mí para poder besar otras partes de mi cuerpo. Sus atenciones a mi parte baja jamás ceso aún cuando estaba teniendo problemas con su control.

Sonreí con suficiencia y seguí recorriendo su longitud con más determinación que antes. No fue hasta que Edward me detuvo argumentando que no quería que acabara nuestro momento tan rápido, que me separé de él, pero no por eso dejé de tocar otras partes de su cuerpo. Las opciones eran múltiples.

Nos estuvimos besando y acariciando durante varios minutos. Edward, literalmente, corrió hacia su cuarto para tomar un condón, aunque le dije que no era necesario, y en menos de dos parpadeos ya lo tenía de vuelta en mis brazos. No tardamos en volver a construir la atmosfera cargada de deseo que nos rodeaba.

Lentamente, Edward se fue posicionando en mí. En cuanto lo sentí en mi entrada, gemí su nombre y casi pensé que iba a morir en el instante. Volví a colocar mis piernas alrededor de él y mis brazos en sus hombros. Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos, preguntándome en silencio si podía continuar.

Le sonreí y levanté mi cabeza para besarlo, diciéndole también sin palabras que quería que continuara.

Lo sentí estrecharme al momento en el que su pene se adentró en mí. Agradecí su esfuerzo de hacerlo lenta y cuidadosamente, eso me dio tiempo de acostumbrarme a él. Para cuando estuvo completamente envuelto en mí, yo ya era capaz de disfrutar la sensación sin sentirme molesta.

Empezó a moverse cuando verificó que estuviera bien. Al principio fue lento, construyendo un ritmo cadencioso y perfecto. A cada movimiento suyo yo respondía con otro, logrando una armonía en nuestros cuerpos maravillosa.

"Eres hermosa" – susurró a mi oído antes de incrementar el tempo de sus movimientos.

No le pude responder más que con sonidos incoherentes, otra vez mostrando mi ineptitud cerebral, aunque no una que me avergonzara ni me hiciera querer morir de pena. Ésta era la mejor muerte neuronal de mi vida!

Edward cambió el ángulo de sus embestidas cuando acomodó su cuerpo para que pudiera tener acceso perfecto a mis pechos, que mucho parecían gustarle; logrando una penetración más profunda y placentera. Unos cuantos movimientos y sentí que estaba lista para explotar.

Sintiendo la contracción muscular, Edward supo que estaba cerca y empezó a moverse a un ritmo casi inhumano. Su boca seguía administrando placer a mi pecho, sus manos las sentía por todas partes, dejando un camino de fuego por donde pasaban. Y todas esas sensaciones combinadas me tenían al borde del frenesí.

"Edward… Edward…" – quería decirle que no parara y que acabara con esta dulce agonía pero lo único que pude manejar decir fue su nombre una y otra vez.

"Me encanta como suena mi nombre en tus labios" – murmuró con voz ronca y empezó a besar su recorrido hacia arriba, hacia mi cuello – "me encanta como tu cuerpo se amolda al mío" – mordió mi mandíbula, chillé fuertemente – "me encanta tus reacciones hacia mis caricias" – besó la comisura de mis labios y sus ojos nublados por el placer se encontraron con los míos – "Eres perfecta para mí, Bella, lo que siento ahorita… intoxicado contigo."

Tomé su cara con mis dos manos y lo besé como si no hubiera mañana. Bastó que mordiera mi labio inferior para que mi orgasmo estallara con fuerza. Rompí el besó abruptamente y grité su nombre mientras temblaba con las olas de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo, el cual, por cierto, era una masa lánguida de músculos y huesos. Edward siguió moviéndose, incrementando la duración de mi orgasmo y haciendo que me contrajera más a su alrededor. Contorsionó su cara hermosamente y de su garganta salió mi nombre en el rugido más sexy que jamás haya escuchado. Otra embestida más y explotó con fuerza dentro de mí.

Besó mis labios una última vez antes de colapsar y enterrar su cabeza en mi cuello. Lo escuché tomar respiraciones profundas que intercalaba con ligeros besos sobre mi piel.

Sentí mis ojos cubrirse de lágrimas al sentirme llena de la intensidad del momento y las recientes revelaciones.

"No puedo creer que estés conmigo" – susurré con voz ahogada.

"El sentimiento es mutuo" – confesó aún recostado – "tal vez me consideres un loco demente por decirte esto pero… estoy enamorado de ti"

Mis manos acariciaron sus cabellos con ternura mientras él me apretaba más en sus brazos.

"Entre los locos nunca existe la demencia" – susurré – "yo también estoy enamorada de ti"

Lo sentí sonreír y besó mi cuello suavemente.

"Menos mal"

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, cada quien disfrutando de los rezagos que permanecían en nuestros cuerpos hasta que el cansancio me invadió y sin poder controlarlo, bostecé.

"Ahora sí te puedo llevar a la cama?" – murmuró Edward después de retraer su cabeza de su escondite para poder verme con ojos divertidos.

"Por favor" – dijo somnolienta pero sonriéndole como idiota.

Me cargó con facilidad en sus brazos y me besó la frente. No fui consciente del trayecto, sólo de cuando mi cuerpo tocó la suavidad de una sabana de franela. Me envolví en las cobijas y esperé a que Edward estuviera recostado a mi lado para poder acomodarme.

"Hmm… esto es agradable" – murmuré

"Supongo que ya no tienes frío" – dijo en tono ligero

"Nada"

"Y ¿aún piensas que fue mala idea ir a la carrera" – preguntó quedamente mientras sus brazos me envolvían y su cabeza descansaba en mis cabellos.

Sonreí.

"No, fue por una buena causa"

"Qué caritativa" – comentó y pude descifrar la sonrisa en sus labios.

"Navidad es época de dar y recibir" – argumenté

"Y vaya que si le diste" – se burló

"Edward!" – dije entre risitas acompañadas con las de él

"Era broma" – murmuró todo inocente – "Aunque ¿quieres que te diga una cosa?"

"Mmhmm…"

"Yo siempre he sido más feliz dando ayuda a los necesitados que cuando recibo algo, jamás pensé que esa acción pudiera superar la satisfacción que siento cuando sé que estoy ayudando a alguien… pero este año no puedo evitar sentirme egoísta"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque este año te recibí a ti. No puedo pedir nada mejor que eso"

Lo abracé más fuerte y besé su pecho.

"Lo que recibes ya no se devuelve" – dije de broma

"Ni ganas tengo de hacerlo"

"Te quedaras conmigo para siempre?" – dije asombrada, busqué su cara para poder verlo con mis ojos que en ese momento estaban casi afuera de su cuenco.

"Y si se puede, todavía más" – acarició mi mejilla.

Le sonreí tímidamente y parpadeé varias veces en un intento de procesar la información recibida. Aunque no había mucho que entender, la cosa era muy sencilla: Edward quería tenerme consigo!

"Me gusta como piensas" – dije antes de besarlo perezosamente y volver a mi lugar en su cómodo y firme pecho.

"Eh, Bella?" – me habló después de un rato en el que pasamos en silencio simplemente acariciándonos.

"Si?"

"Creo que estoy listo para dar más…"

_Oh, sí!_

_Amo la caridad!

* * *

_

**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y NOS VEMOS EL PRÓXIMO AÑO!**

**No se olviden de darme mi aguinaldo en forma de Review...  
**


End file.
